Lastimada
by Cloud u
Summary: Raph debe hacerle un favor a su hermano e ir a cuidar a Abril después de un accidente pero una sobredosis puede hacer que pasen un linda y agradable noche. One-shot Raphril. RaphxApril


**Muy buenos díastardesnoches, aquí les traigo otro One-shot y espero que les guste ya traía la idea y me tardé in poco en escribirla he andado un poco ocupada. En fin, que bueno que les gustó mi otro One-shot, la verdad no creí que fuera tan querido pero mejor no los distraigo y los dejo leer.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **, de ser así el tema central sería Raphril.**

* * *

 _Lastimada_

Era una tarde común y corriente en la alcantarilla. Leo estaba viendo ese tonto show que siempre ve, Mickey estaba jugando y comiendo al mismo tiempo y Donnie estaba haciendo explotar algunas cosas en su laboratorio. Casey no estaba porque estaba en detención, al parecer estaba jugando _hockey_ en los pasillos—otra vez— y golpeo a un estudiante; Abril no estaba porque hace unos días se rompió la pierna, Mickey estaba intentando enseñarle andar en _skate_ pero la llevo directo a la rampa—no salió muy bien— no ha podido bajar desde entonces; hemos ido a visitarla, Mickey le ha llevado pizza que dice _"Recupérate pronto"_ hecho con peperoni, y el nerd de mi hermano la ha estado ayudando con sus medicinas y cosas por él estilo. Yo por otro lado estaba leyendo un cómic viejo, nada especial, sólo quería matar el aburrimiento un rato pero era tanto que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido:

Alguien interrumpió mi sueño:

— ¿Raph…?— dijo una voz. Era Donnie.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunté enojado y un poco adormilado. Odio que me despierten.

— Por favor no me mates…— dijo cubriéndose del golpe que estaba a punto de darle pero tenía mucho sueño como para hacerlo.

— Más vale que sea una buena razón para no hacerlo— lo amenacé.

— Tengo un problema en el laboratorio y le prometí a Abril que iría a cuidarla para darle los medicamentos que le receté…— lo interrumpí.

— Ve al grano. — le dije ya fastidiado.

— Bueno… me preguntaba si podrías ir por mí. — dijo en tono de súplica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? — pregunté enojado.

— Eres el único que puede ir.

— ¿Qué hay de Leo?— pregunté desesperado.

— No puede ir, _sensei_ lo llamó hace unos minutos para enseñarle una nueva técnica con las katanas— explicó.

— ¿Y Mickey?

— ¿Enserio preguntas? Para empezar él es la razón de que Abril esté así y no dejaría los medicamentos en sus manos— dijo Donnie.

" _Tenía un buen punto pero ¿por qué yo? Tengo la peor suerte del mundo"_

Después de rogarme unos minutos acepté. Me dio un papel donde decía la dosis de cada medicamento que debía darle, como debía dárselo y blah blah blah… Me preparé y salí a la ciudad. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes negras— probablemente llovería más tarde— y el sol ya estaba comenzando a ocultarse ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Legué a la casa de Abril y entré por la ventana:

— ¿Donnie?— escuché una voz, seguramente era Abril— ¿Eres tú?

Salió de la cocina una Abril con muletas, cojeando y con un yeso ya con varias firmas y rayones que probablemente le habían hecho en la escuela:

— Oh, eres tú, Raph— dijo como si estuviera decepcionada, como si mi presencia le molestara o algo así. A mí tampoco me parecía pero aquí estoy.

— También me alegra verte— dije irónicamente.

— No quería sonar grosera, lo siento ¿Dónde está Donnie?— preguntó mientras se acercaba cojeando.

— Es una larga historia— dije.

De hecho no lo era pero no quería tener que explicar todo, mejor esperaría a que Abril le pregunte a Donnie así que me ahorraré mucho trabajo.

— Bien, dame la medicina. Está en la cocina— dijo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

— De acuerdo…— dije fríamente y me dirigí a la cocina.

Toda la casa estaba hecha un chiquero pero la cocina se llevaba el primer lugar. Las ollas estaban sucias y amontonadas en el fregadero; los platos estaban todavía con comida de hace unos días y había cajas de pizza por todos lados; olía a cochambre y podría jurar que un pedazo de comida se movió por sí solo o tal vez fue solamente una cucaracha— prefiero mil veces que sea comida mutante—. Puedo entender que Abril esté lastimada pero cómo una persona que no sea Mickey puede hacer tanto desastre.

No fue fácil encontrar las medicinas entre tanto desastre pero después de quitar tanta basura pude encontrar dos frascos en la mesa. Uno de los frascos contenía un líquido que era para calmar el dolor y debía dárselo con diez gotas en un vaso con agua, _"el efecto era igual que la anestesia así que debes tener cuidado de no pasarte del número"_ decía en la nota que me había dado Donnie; y el otro contenía píldoras que le había dado para que sanara más rápido.

" _No entiendo por qué Abril no puede hacerlo sola"_

Tomé un vaso, serví un poco de agua y apreté el pequeño frasco empezando a verter las gotas determinadas. Conté una, dos, tres, valla que huele mal este lugar, tres, cuatro, cinco ¿Por qué Donnie no le ayuda con la limpieza de vez en cuando? Tres, cuatro ¿Cuántas llevo? Creo que siete, o serán ocho. Voy a contar desde cinco; seis, siete, ocho, nueve y diez.

Salí de la cocina con el vaso y las píldoras para dárselas a Abril:

— Aquí tienes, pelirroja— dije sentándome al lado de ella para dale las medicinas.

— Gracias, Raph— contestó tomando el vaso con agua— No se te pasaron las gotas ¿verdad?— cuestionó antes de tomar del vaso.

— Es increíble que no confíes en mí— noté su cara de desaprobación combinada con un poco de duda— No, no me pase de gotas. — eso la convenció para tomar del vaso.

" _O al menos eso creo"_

— Gracias por ayudarme, Raph— dijo de repente.

— De nada pero ¿Por qué no lo haces tú sola?— intenté sonar lo menos grosero posible pero pareció no ofenderse.

— Podría pero Donnie insiste en que debo permanecer en reposo y por eso viene a "ayudarme"— contestó.

" _Sabía que mi hermano era fastidioso pero nunca imaginé que tanto"_

— Bien, tengo que irme antes de que empiece a llover y que las alcantarillas se inunden— dije para salir lo más rápido posible.

— Creo que es lo mejor. Te acompañaría hasta la ventana pero debido a mi condición no puedo— dijo mientras señalaba la pierna rota.

— No es necesario.

Me dirigí a la ventana rápidamente pero discreto. Estaba a punto de salir cuando un estremecedor trueno llenó todo silencio que había y haciendo caer una lluvia terriblemente fuerte, puedo jurar que inclusive empezó a caer un poco de granizo.

" _Repito. La peor suerte del mundo"_

No lo puedo creer, tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. Ahora tendré que esperar aquí hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco, ni siquiera traje mi teléfono para pedir que vinieran por mí, y no quiero pedirle un favor a Abril:

— ¡Demonios! Ahora no dejara de llover—dije con mucho enojo.

— Puedes quedarte hasta que pare la lluvia, si quieres— dijo como si no tuviera otra opción.

— Como sea— dije.

Ya estaba cansado, tenía mucho sueño y un poco de hambre, no he comido desde hace horas pero estoy seguro que no encontraré nada en la cocina que tenga menos de tres días.

Fui al sofá donde se encontraba Abril y encendí la televisión. Tenía que buscar algo que me mantuviera despierto; no había nada interesante, dejé que Abril escogiera algo con tal de no tener que hablar con ella. Encontramos un programa que se veía entretenido pero sólo duró unos minutos, de vez en cuando Abril hacía un comentario extraño pero no le di mucha importancia. Los truenos y la lluvia se escuchaban cada vez más fuerte tal vez no dejaría de llover hasta mañana, espero que no. No quiero tener que pasar una noche aquí y tener que cuidarla más tiempo.

Noté que Abril se estaba viendo la mano de manera extraña:

— No puede ser— dijo de repente con un tono extraño y despreocupado.

Por un momento pensé que se había roto una uña pero conociéndola y por el tono de su voz lo descarté.

Después de eso tomó mi mano y la comparó con la suya:

— Soy una deforme— dijo con un tono más exaltado.

— ¿Qué?— dije. No entiendo que está pasando.

— Mira— dijo apuntando a su mano— Tengo dos dedos de más.

Parecía preocupada pero ¿Por qué? Yo soy el que tiene dos dedos menos. Tal vez me está jugando una broma o burlándose de mí, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado pero no sé si debo seguirle el juego:

— Eh… Abril…Siempre has tenido cinco dedos, es completamente normal—dije confundido de lo que pasaba.

— Oh… Es cierto— dijo sorprendida de sí misma y soltando una risa que me dio miedo— Que lis eres, Raph…— terminó acurrucándose en mi brazo.

" _Parece estar ebria, o drogada…"_

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunté preocupado. Creo que debí haber tenido más cuidado respecto a cuantas gotas serví.

— Hehehe ¿Por qué no lo estaría?— dijo como ebria— Hey mira, mi pierna está blanca…

— Abril, creo deberías ir a dormir— sugerí, esto me va a volver loco.

Me levanté para ayudarla a incorporarse pero un estruendoso trueno sonó en toda la manzana lo cual provoco que un rayo cayera en el poste de luz y por su puesto hizo que todo se oscureciera:

— ¡Waaa!— escuché que Abril gritó— ¡El Sol desapareció, todos vamos a morir!

— ¡Tranquilízate! Sólo se fue la luz— dije para intentar tranquilizarla pero era inútil en su condición.

Busqué por todos lados una linterna o vela para iluminar un poco pue s era de noche, no quería preguntarle a la loca-pelirroja. Después de buscar como loco encontré baterías y una linterna. La tomé y fui con Abril:

— Hay que encontrar algo más para iluminar— dije. Ojalá y lo tome enserio.

— Tengo algunas velas aromáticas en mi cuarto. Te puedo decir donde están— dijo la pelirroja.

Por mucho trabajo que me costara creer, eso sonó muy serio aun por el tono de borracha que tenía:

— Bien, vamos— dije dándole las muletas pero no las tomó. En cambio sólo levantó los brazos y no en señal para que la ayudara a levantarse, no, ella quería que la cargara hasta su habitación ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tiene la pierna rota y está drogada por mí culpa, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.

La tomé y la llevé cargando. Creo que disfruta toda la atención que le estaba dando. Llegamos al cuarto la puse en la cama, después me dijo donde estaban las velas y las puse por toda la casa.

" _Genial, ahora oleré a canela con manzanilla. No puede ser peor"_

Volví a la habitación de Abril donde se encontraba recostada—todavía drogada—ya lista para dormir aunque seguía ladeando la cabeza y haciendo ruidos raros. Esto es muy escalofriante:

— Ya puse todas las velas— dije intentando sonar amable.

— Gracias, duende mágico— dijo en un tono muy singular.

Iba de vuelta a la sala cuando volvió a llamarme:

— Cuéntame un cuento para dormir— dijo acurrucándose en su cama.

No pude negarme, se veía tan indefensa en se momento que no quería lastimarla con mi sarcasmo. Me dirigí a su cama y me senté en la orilla junto a ella. No soy bueno contando cuentos así que dije lo único que se me ocurrió:

— Había una vez…— me cuesta creer que esté haciendo esto— Una chica que tenía cuatro amigos y uno de ellos intentó enseñarle unos trucos lo cual provoco que se lastimara y su otro amigo le dio medicinas por lo cual ahora está loca y lo estará por el resto de sus días. Fin— no esperaba que entendiera pero era mi forma de decir _lo siento_ respecto a esto.

— Oye, yo también tengo cuatro amigos. Son tortugas pero no le digas a nadie— dijo en forma seria pero sin perder el tono de loca.

— Descuida, no lo haré— dije con sarcasmo.

Ahora parece que no me reconoce, cree que está hablando con otra persona:

— Son muy lindos conmigo. Uno se llama Miguel Ángel y es muy tierno, cocina muy bien y es muy divertido; otro es Leonardo y aunque es muy serio a veces también es divertido, es su líder y él mayor; Donatello es el más amable conmigo y quiere lo mejor para mí, es muy inteligente. Luego está Raphael, él es muy agresivo ya veces muy gruñón…

" _Prepárate para ofenderte"_

— Pero en el fondo nos quiere a todos… Y yo también lo quiero— dijo de un modo tranquilo.

Abril me jaló del brazo y me atrajo hacia ella, ahora estaba más tranquila que hace unos momentos. Tal vez se estaba desintoxicando y el efecto de los calmantes estaba desapareciendo. Las cosas estaban calmándose un poco y creo que la lluvia que se había vuelto más leve y probablemente la luz ya habría vuelto. Era hora de irme pero Abril estaba aferrada a mí y no había forma de irme, ya habían pasado unan dos horas por lo menos:

Me moví un poco y la desperté:

— Raph… eres tú…— dijo todavía adormilada y probablemente seguía un poco drogada.

— Sí— dije de forma tranquila.

Ya no estaba tan cansado, creo que verla dormir que relajó un poco, su respiración era tan tranquila y serena. Se ve tan pequeña y frágil junto mí que me sorprende no haberla lastimado en algún momento:

— ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos verdes?— me preguntó.

" _Todavía está drogada"_

— ¿Es un cumplido?— pregunté para sonar gracioso. Que tonto soy.

La hizo reír, era linda risa. Ya no era la risa de loca que tenía hace unas horas, ya era una risa real.

Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo la envolví con mi brazo, mi cuerpo era frío al lado de ella, era agradable tenerla junto a mí, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo junto a ella y creo que es bastante agradable, ahora entiendo porque mi hermano está loco por ella. Es tan linda que nunca te cansarías de mirarla en especial esos ojos tan azules como el mar. No puedo creer que esté tan cerca de ella.

" _No puedo apartarme de ella"_

— Raph, tu corazón late muy rápido

— Lo sé, es que el aire se encierra aquí y me cuesta trabajo respirar— dije tratando de no sonar tan nervioso.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ya me voy a volver a organizar y voy estar subiendo más de estos cada viernes como siempre porque ya voy a entra a la escuela. Voy a intentar subir puntual y no decepcionarlos pero hay veces cuando tengo bloqueos y no sé cómo seguir.**

 **Quiero agradecer los que leen mis historias y dejan sus reviews que llenan mi día de alegría y también a mis lectores silenciosos que también leen.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los amo!**

 _ **¡Raphril Everywhere!**_


End file.
